


Workplace Mischief

by TostitoQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut shameless smut, just smut- not sorry, when a bad writer writes bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TostitoQueen/pseuds/TostitoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Mischief in the workplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Mischief

 

                She wondered how long it would take for SHIELD or Jane to realise she hadn’t been at work for over a week. She was having a nice time relaxing doing what she did best, watching Disney on re-run. However the boredom was slowly getting to her, she wondered what Loki was doing, her sweet Love. She wondered if they knew about them. Loki and her, they met soon after the destruction of Manhattan. He was in ‘prison’ and she was doing Jane’s paperwork.

                How beautiful of a team they make. She soon realised that she had a power over Loki; she curbed his more enthusiastic tendencies while he let her loosen up. She had always been slightly conservative, having so many ideas in her mind none of which she had ever had the nerve to try. Then Loki came along.

                You see Darcy had been dying to corrupt JARVIS as soon as she had heard of him at been near his programming; however she had never done it. That was till Loki had given her the confidence to do as she pleased. He want her to leak unsavoury photos of Tony and leak some of his designs, Darcy however just raised an eyebrow at that. She settled with giving JARVIS sarcasm with a penchant to insulting Tony. She even added a command for Jarvis to call her Lady Darcy.

                By three she gave up, it was about time for her to go back to work, her self-made vacation boring her, she needed more interaction than that of Disney character and Loki.  Knowing Loki didn’t know she was going to be in work today and knowing exactly what he had decided to wear today she got dressed in the same clothes. With the click of the TV she got dressed and walked out of the door. She was about to have some fun.

                The base wasn’t far she made it to the tower without incident and even though the front desk had seen her walk in a mere hours before they made no comment about seeing her again. Darcy made a mental note to tell Tony by the end of the day.

                “Clint, my favourite archer, how’s the nest?” Darcy cheered; the confused face was all she needed to know that this wasn’t her first greeting of the day.

                “I thought you were with Tony working on the readings for Jane?” Clint asked perplexed.

                “I  was done in seconds, maybe you should be an assistant, less death avoiding.” Quipped Darcy.

                “You’re an intern.” Deadpanned a watchful Clint.

                “A now newly paid Intern so I gave myself a raise.” Darcy said as if what he said didn’t bother her in the least. “Well ciao, I have a mad scientist to feed and water!”

                If Clint was suspicious he didn’t show it, least of all to her and she knew he was but he wasn’t going to give away his tell. Not like he needed to she already knew that when he was keeping something from someone else. He tended to lean to his left side.

                It was on the 45th floor did someone tug her into a abandoned office, the owner of said office had been on vacation like herself for the past week and she didn’t find this surprising as she was the one who gave him that vacation.

                “Hmmm, what pray tell are you doing here my little love?” Purred a a voice identical to hers, she wasn’t scarred though as it could belong to no one but her Loki.

                He was standing directly behind her and Darcy could feel the mounds of his chest on her back, she hadn’t realised how soft she was, it was no doubt why Loki had loved them so. However all too quick for her liking did he change back to the form she knew the most. Quickly as if to make up for his abrupt change he bit down on her earlobe eliciting a moan from the woman in his arms.

                “Mischief, my sweet.” Darcy moaned as she felt his lips travel to her neck, sucking and biting on his way down.

                She could feel his hardness behind her, the thought that she was at work and in a random employees office didn’t stop her dirty imagination. The desk, the chair, floor; in her mind they were everywhere and nowhere. Loki as if knowing what she was thinking had snuck his hand down her skirt.

                “You vixen; not even wearing any underthings, how dirty you are.” Loki growled in her ear. “And so wet.”

                “You have no idea.” Darcy moaned out at she felt him press his experienced fingers against her folds.

                “I think I do.” At that she was swung around facing him as he brought her face to his kissing her deeply. It was so sudden that she hadn’t even noticed that she wasn’t wearing her skirt any longer and he had forgone any and all clothes he may have previously been wearing. He was rougher today as if she was his pet and she loved it. His thumb was swirling around her nub and his fingers teased her entrance as if to tempt her.

                “Please.” And that was all it took for him to enter her making her pant and croon at every thrust.

                It wasn’t long before she had felt her stomach not and heat, her inter walls tightening their hold on his figures before a tow curling orgasm ripped through her causing her to through her head back, but no sooner did she orgasm did he then again change position and bend her over the desk it seemed like it was the only thing that was holding her up.

                “Tell me my love, what do you want me to do?” Asked Loki, his voice filled with lust.

                “Fuck me; I want you to fuck me over this desk.” Darcy whimpered beneath him.

                She was tight, and no matter how many times Loki has had her she always felt amazing. The burst of heat he felt made give a throaty growl causing Darcy to moan in response. Like a piston he ploughed into her, He was unforgiving in his assault and she loved every second of it. It was in every thrust and every touch of his hands on her body that she felt his love. Sweet lord all mighty did he love her.

                She had begun to lose count of her orgasms in every thrust she had felt him in every stroke was like fire on a candle and she loved it. She felt when he was ready for his turn for his big finally. He had grabbed hold of her hips effectively flipping her on her back and had somehow smoothly brought back her legs throwing them over his shoulder, taking her again. The look of complete lust in his eyes made her give another long moan. Two, three thrusts and he was finished, his seed filling her core.

                “Now my love you said something about mischief?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Don’t judge me I’m unusually bored this week and if you are reading this little note of mine you read this despite my bad writing! Usually I would say I hope you enjoyed but I think I will leave that unsaid.   
> Ciao


End file.
